


Dean Winchester and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by wispofgloom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologies, Cas feels bad for Dean, Dean Winchester Has a Bad Day, M/M, Pink Floyd lyrics, Sad Dean, a beautiful poem, jk it's mediocre at best, mad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispofgloom/pseuds/wispofgloom
Summary: Dean has something to give to Cas, but the things that happen to him all day ruin the moment he was going to make for himself and the angel.





	Dean Winchester and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this took me a few days to finish but I powered through tonight and managed to finish it and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out! Overall I managed to portray my original idea and it kinda worked and I'm so glad! So, without further ado..... enjoy!

The morning was beautiful, the sun was shining softly through the motel window, laying a gentle ray of warmth across Dean’s face. This was unwelcome, however, as the headache that pounded through his skull worsened when he opened his eyes. A few extra strong throbs sent bile up from his stomach; he stumbled to the bathroom and fell to the ground in front of the toilet.

Once he felt like he was done, he stood, rinsed out his mouth and grabbed another beer, downing half of it. The pain in his head isn’t really any compared to the pain he felt from what had happened the night before. He tries not to think about the events that sent him to the bar just off of Main, but the memories continue to flood back of what was probably one of the worst nights he’s had in awhile.

 

18 Hours Earlier

 

_ “Sam, can you help me out with something in the garage?” Dean walks into the library where his brother and Castiel were seated, holding an oil covered rag that he is using to wipe off his hands. Sam, who is facing Dean, looks up at him with a questioning brow, then realises the need for his presence away from the angel. “Yeah, sure.” He stands, setting the book of lore on  _ “The World Before Man” _ down on his stack of notes, before accompanying Dean to the garage. Much to Sam’s surprise, Dean has Baby’s hood popped open when he gets there, and there are tools spread out on a mobile table. Dean picks up one of the tools and begins tinkering with a part of the engine that Sam can’t put a name to. “I thought you wanted me here to talk, Dean. You know I don’t really know how to-” Dean interrupts him with a chuckle. “I do want to talk to you, Sammy.” Dean looks around, making sure they’re alone. _

_ He lowers his voice, talking just above a whisper. “You  _ _ really _ _ think he’ll like it?” Sam smiles and shakes his head, putting a hand to the bridge of his nose. “Of course he’ll like it, Dean.” He picks up a wrench and fiddles with it. “The guy’s in love with you.” Dean nods at Sam’s words, and trying to hide his nervousness, cracks a joke. “Well I mean it’s hard not to love me, I’m amazing.” However, with his shaky hands, he drops the tool to the floor and it makes a loud clanging noise. “Shit.” He bends down to pick it up, but on his way back to standing, he hits the back of his head on the stand his tools were on, which ends up sending it and the tools it was supporting crashing to the floor. “Son of a bitch!” Dean grabs the back of his head and stares at the mess he created. _

 

This was just the first of his very own Series of Unfortunate Events. 

 

_ Within seconds, Castiel is there, making sure everything is okay. “Are you alright, Dean? What happened?” Dean sighs. “I knocked over the table with my head.” He frowns, still holding his hand to where his skull had connected with the metal. “So no, I’m not okay.” Cas raises a hand to heal him, but Dean just swats it away. “No, don’t waste the energy.” _

_ He stands up a little straighter, looking questioningly at Sam, who nods in response to their silent conversation. “Hey, Cas, did you want to go get dinner with me?” Cas tilts his head in confusion. “You know I don’t eat, Dean.” Dean sighs, lifting the stand back onto it’s wheels, then proceeds to pick up the tools, placing them back in their respective spots on top of it. “I know, but I do and I’d enjoy the company.” He tries his best to smile at Castiel, but it ends up looking completely forced. Cas doesn’t seem to notice the difference, though, smiling back as if nothing happened. “Alright. Is your car good to drive, or do we have to take mine?” Dean shakes his head. “She’s fine. I was just doing a tune up.”  _

_ Dean closes the hood of the Impala and pushes the tool cart out of the way. “I’m gonna go clean up quick; I’ll be right back and then we can go.” He heads first to the bathroom to wash his face and hands, then to his room, changing into a new shirt and straightening up his outfit. He runs straight into Sam, who just happened to be carrying a couple books from the library, on his way out of his room, and the taller man knocks him backwards as well as drops the books, scattering several pages of notes. “Jeez, Sammy! Watch where you’re going!” _

_ Sam just sighs as he bends down to pick up the books and notes. “You know, Dean, your night really doesn’t seem to be going too well. Maybe tonight isn’t the night?” He looks over to his brother, who is helping to grab the papers, and to find where they go in  the books. He stops at Sam’s words, looking him dead in the eye. “You think he won’t like it, don’t you.” Sam can’t tell if Dean is angry or sad, but he decides that it’s probably both, and he needs to tread carefully. _

_ “Dean, he’s going to love it, I just think that maybe you should wait until you’re in a better mood to give it to him so that it’s, I don’t know, nicer?”  _

 

Thinking back on it, Dean definitely should have listened to his brother.

 

_ He glares at Sam a moment before dropping the book and papers he had in his hands and storming off. “I’m doing it tonight, Sammy!” He shouts back as he walks away. When he rounds the corner into the library, Castiel is standing there. “What are you doing tonight?” Dean’s eyes widen a moment before he just walks past the angel. “Nothing.” _

_ He heads out to the garage, Castiel following close behind him. “Dean, you can tell me.” He says reassuringly as he joins the hunter in the front seat of the vehicle. Dean doesn’t say anything, he just turns the car on and speeds out of the garage heading down the road that takes them into town.  _

_ “Where are we going for dinner?” Cas asks quietly after a few minutes of complete silence in the car. Dean answers by turning on the radio. “You’ll find out when we get there.” _

 

**_“Now I've got that feeling once again_ **

**_I can't explain, you would not understand_ **

**_This is not how I am_ **

**_I have become comfortably numb”_ **

 

Dean realizes now how that song ended up being fitting for the night.

 

_ Cas looks over at Dean and frowns. He wonders why Dean is acting so odd, but he decides that it’s just because he hit his head. Maybe it still hurts? “Dean, are you okay?” Dean grinds his teeth a moment because of all of the questions Castiel is asking, but then decides that he’s only trying to help, and softens. “Yeah, Cas. I’m good.” The angel studies his face a moment before replying “Are you sure? You don’t really-” “I said I’m good.” _

_ The car goes quiet again. _

 

**_“I do believe it's working, good_ **

**_That'll keep you going through the show_ **

**_Come on, it's time to go_ **

**_There is no pain, you are receding_ **

**_A distant ship, smoke on the horizon_ **

**_You are only coming through in waves_ **

**_Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying”_ **

 

_ “Dean, you  _ _ can _ _ talk to me.” Cas tries again, only to be completely ignored this time. Soon enough, though, they’re pulling into the parking lot of a small bar and grill, and Cas is surprised. “I thought we’d be going to the diner.” Dean looks over at him. “Would you prefer the diner?” Cas is confused. Why would it matter? “You’re the one eating.” _

_ But Dean won’t stop staring. “No, we can eat here. It will be a nice change of scenery.” Cas gives him a reassuring smile, and Dean turns off the car, hopping out. He briefly takes something out of his pocket, a paper, Cas thinks, then puts it back and looks a lot more relaxed. ‘What could it be?’ The angel wonders, but doesn’t say anything. He’s upset Dean enough, and even decides to just go along with whatever conversation Dean starts instead of starting any of his own.  _

_ They head into the restaurant, seating themselves at a table in the back corner where no one could really see them. Cas sits across from Dean, softly smiling at him as he browses the drink menu. “You want anything to drink, Cas?” He looks up briefly, biting his lip and raising his eyebrows. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.” He continues to smile at Dean, a strategy he has employed in an attempt to brighten Dean’s mood. He thinks it’s working, because Dean seems less angry than he was before they sat down, so Cas silently pats himself on the back. The waitress comes and goes, Dean orders them both beers, and their privacy in their secluded booth returns.  _

_ “So, uh, how are you?” Dean seems uncomfortable making small talk, and Cas wonders if maybe he would have been happier coming alone. “I’m alright, how are you?” Cas tilts his head slightly as he asks, which makes Dean smile a little on the inside. He loves when Cas does that, it’s one of his quirks that’s just so  _ **_Cas_ ** _. “I’m good.” He finally lets go of the earlier events as well as what Sam had said, deciding that he and Cas are going to have a great time.  _

_ The waitress returns with the drinks, but when she goes to hand Dean his, it tilts slightly and spills across the hunter’s lap. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” She quickly grabs napkins and hands them to him, and he just sighs. ‘Just as things were going good again.’ He thinks to himself as he dabs the alcohol off of his pants. “It’s fine, it’s been this kinda night.” He gives her a reassuring smile, the bar is busy and he doesn’t want to make her feel awful for the rest of what will probably be a long shift, just because of his shitty night. “The drinks are on me, I’m so, so sorry.” She scurries away before Dean can argue, or order.  _

_ The hunter leans his elbows on the table and puts his head in his hands. “I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas frowns, reaching across the table and resting a kind hand on the side of his arm. It’s comforting, but it just forces him to think of what he’s promised himself he’d do tonight. He looks back up at the handsome angel sitting in front of him, and he reaches a hand into his pocket, fumbling with the paper that resides there, but Sam’s words keep echoing through his head; ‘maybe you should wait until you’re in a better mood to give it to him so that it’s, I don’t know, nicer’, ‘maybe tonight isn’t the night’. _

_ He doesn’t have another chance to think any more about it before the waitress comes back and asks what he’d like. “I’ll have the barbeque bacon cheeseburger.” He smiles at her, handing her his menu. She turns to Cas. “And you?” He shakes his head. “I just came for the drinks.” He smiles and she laughs. “Alright, I’ll be right back with your burger, then.”  _

_ “So, you see any leads lately?” Castiel asks, leaning back in his seat slightly as he takes a long sip of his drink. Dean shrugs. “Haven’t really been looking.” He can’t stop thinking about the piece of folded paper with some stupid words on it that’s burning in his pocket. He remembers the other words that Sam had said that night; ‘he’s gonna love it’, ‘the guy’s in love with you’. He takes another sip of his beer, deciding that after he’s done eating, he’ll read the note to Cas.  _

_ “We should see if we can find a case. We need to get out of the bunker.” Dean nods at Castiel’s suggestion. “That sounds like a good idea. We haven’t gotten out in a while.” Cas smiles. “Well, we  _ _ are _ _ out right now.” Dean chuckles. “We are, aren’t we? Just the two of us.” Cas nods. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” Dean’s smile widens. “Yeah.” _

_ The waitress returns after a few more minutes, setting Dean’s burger in front of him. “Enjoy.” She says smiling as she walks away.  _

_ Before Dean can even bite into this delicious smelling burger, a young woman comes and sits in the booth next to Castiel. “Hey, Handsome. Can I buy you a drink?” She smirks at him, and he shifts slightly, but smiles. Dean feels heat crawl up his neck. “Um, uh… Sure.” She leans into him. “You know, if you’re not eating, you could blow off your friend here and come with me.” Dean is about to jump out of his seat, but Cas shakes his head. “No, sorry. But um.. You could sit with us?” Dean wants to throw something at the angel, but he knows Cas is totally oblivious to his plans.  _

_ “Alright, hottie.” She winks at him, getting up and walking back to the table she had been sitting at with a group of her friends. She then heads up to the bar to grab Cas, and probably herself, another drink. _

_ Dean sighs and bites into his burger, and it’s great until he finds that it’s overcooked. “Son of a bitch!” He tosses the disappointment sandwich down onto the plate. “What’s wrong with it?” Cas questions, but the hunter just downs the rest of his beer. “It’s completely burnt.” _

_ Cas frowns, but it fades as the woman returns to the table and sits as close to the angel as she can. She sets drinks in front them, one for her and one for Cas, then flashes him a smile. “So, Cutie, how does someone like you end up in a place like this?” Dean grimaces as he looks her over. Her shirt doesn’t fit her right; it’s far too tight and showing off  _ **_everything_ ** _. It’s October and she’s wearing a short skirt with black pumps, and Dean has the thought that she kinda looks like a whore.  _

_ After Cas takes a sip of his drink, she leans over and starts to kiss him, he kisses her back, and that’s when Dean loses it. He’s had far too rough an evening for it to end like this. “You know what, Castiel? Fuck you.” He stands up and throws a couple bucks on the table for his food. “You can ask Sam for a ride home.” The angel looks at him questioningly as he watches Dean walk away. He pushes the girl off of him, running to catch up to the hunter. “Dean, wait!” _

_ He catches up to him outside, but he’s already at the car. “Dean!” He grabs his arm, and Dean turns to him, glaring. “What happened to ‘just the two of us’ being nice, Cas?” Cas tilts his head, but this time it makes Dean want to punch him for doing something so cute while he’s so mad at him. “I just.. She-” “No, screw you.” He opens the door to the Impala, but before getting in, he takes the paper out of his pocket. “Here, take this. I don’t want it anymore.” He unfolds it quickly only to crumple it in a ball and toss it at Castiel’s face. He angrily slams the door after he gets in the vehicle, tearing away from the small restaurant. _

_ Castiel frowns as he opens and reads the note. _

 

_ “Hey, Angel. How are you? _

_ Doing well? Cool, me too. _

_ I’m writing this for you _

_ to tell you how I feel. _

_ Sammy says I have to,  _

_ we have a bet and that’s the deal. _

_ I’m kinda stalling, _

_ because I don’t do emotions. _

_ But I guess I should tell you, _

_ maybe we can set something in motion. _

_ Why did I decide to do poetry? _

_ Who knows-etry. _

_ Castiel,  _

_ there aren’t even words _

_ for how I feel about you,  _

_ you stupid nerd. _

_ All I know  _

_ is when you’re gone, _

_ sunlight is absent _

_ and days are long. _

_ You mess up sometimes, _

_ (ok, maybe a lot) _

_ but fallen angel, _

_ you’re all I want. _

_ My brother told me _

_ you love me too, _

_ but, you know, you can just... _

_ rip up this note if that’s not true. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Dean.” _

_ Cas stands there, staring down the road where Dean had taken off, feeling suddenly a million times worse about everything that had transpired. _

 

_ “Can I get another one, please?” Dean lifts his shot glass towards the bartender. “Rough night?” He asks, filling the small glass again. “You have no idea, pal.” _

_ As if icing on the cake, on Dean’s way into the bar he decided on, some drunk tripped and fell on Baby’s hood, leaving a decently sized dent along with a couple scratches. Dean had a hard time not grabbing the guy by the collar and pounding him out. _

_ Dean keeps doing shots until everything is numb. The barkeep tells him to leave his keys, “come for them in the morning, there’s a motel just down the street.”. Dean takes his advice, grabs a couple beers from the back seat and then heads to the motel to get a room for the night. “Finally, somewhere no one can hurt me.” He mumbles to himself before passing out. _

 

He checks his phone to find missed calls from, well, just about everyone. A dozen from Cas, about as many from Sam, two from Crowley and Jody, even one from Rowena.  _ How the hell did he swing that? _ Dean wonders briefly before there’s a loud knock on his door. He walks over, peering through the peephole. “Dean, I know you’re in there. Please, let me talk to you.” Cas looks almost as wrecked as Dean feels. He sighs, deciding to give him a chance. He opens the door, and Castiel’s face lights up. He practically jumps into Dean’s arms, burying his face into the crook of his neck. “I’m so sorry about yesterday, I really had no idea-” “Cas can you just.. shut up for a minute and let me hold you?” Dean tightens his embrace on the angel and buries his face into his hair.

Cas pulls away slightly and looks into Dean’s eyes. “Do you really feel that way?” Dean smiles, nodding, then softly presses his lips to those of the angel. “I have wanted to do that for so long.” Cas smiles back at him. “Me too.” They kiss again, but this time it’s longer and more passionate. 

“You know, I’m still mad at you.”

“How about we make today great to make up for yesterday?”

“As long as I’m spending it with you, Angel, I think it’ll be amazing.”


End file.
